


How could I ever be disappointed in you, Maggie Sawyer?

by tinykika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinykika/pseuds/tinykika
Summary: This is a oneshot about Sanvers.Maggie asks Alex out a few weeks after Alex kissed her, realizing that she can't just be her friend and watch as she dates other women.They end up kissing in the rain after a minor fallout.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash and this is trash but I couldn't help myself and I needed more Sanvers asap after 2x06.

Maggie kissed Alex’s lips softly, hovering for a moment before pulling away and looking at her, a part of her terrified of what her reaction might be. She was the one who wanted to only be friends, she couldn’t be more than friends at the time. Having just been dumped… she couldn’t let herself fall for Alex. But how could she stop it? What could she do that would possibly make her head stop going insane every time she saw her after that? To stop herself from thinking about being with Alex and how great it must be? To stop creating different scenarios in her head in which they’re happy together doing the most simple things? Time after time she found herself staring at her lips. Every time she would see her with another girl, something inside of her was dying. Dying to tell her how she feels, how she tried to fight her feelings for Alex but simply couldn’t anymore. Dying to go back in time to that evening at the bar and to kiss Alex back, like she did so many times in her mind. How could she ever think that she could somehow stop herself from falling for her? So she sat there, petrified, waiting for Alex to make her move. To break her heart or take her and give them a chance. To be angry with her and storm out or to kiss her back and hold her.

For a while there were only the sounds of music playing in the background and people around the bar talking and laughing and enjoying themselves. Alex took a shaky deep breath. She looked confused. “I… I thought that you… you said that we wouldn’t work out,” Alex looked into her eyes, trying to understand what it all meant. “I thought you wanted me to figure out what I want and…” She desperately tried to gather her thoughts and form a coherent sentence. Maggie looked at her, listening to every word. Waiting for her to say that she can’t, that she moved on. That it was too late and that she found someone else, someone who’s not as distant and generally fucked up as she was. Hoping with every fiber of her being that she’ll drop the idea of talking altogether and kiss her. “You said that you’re here as a friend.”

“And I am,” She sighed, unable to say anything else even though she had so much to say. She spent hours thinking of what she’d like to say if only she could. But right then and there she felt absolutely stunned. Does she really have to say it? Does she really have to explain that she can’t hold back anymore and that she fell for Alex Danvers fast and hard? When she tried to open her mouth, no words came out. She couldn’t. It was all so different with Alex, so much more real and close. No one ever opened up to her like that, no one put themselves in her hands and showed her all of their weaknesses like that. No one looked at her the way Alex did in that moment, so honest and so open. She looked away for a moment when the waitress came back with the bill, thankful for the distraction.“I’m sorry, this was clearly a mistake. I shouldn’t have kissed you, Alex, I’m sorry.” She paid for the drinks and got up, ready to leave and go back home to spend the next few hours watching national geographic, draining an open wine bottle she had. It took Alex a few more moments to realize what’s going on and get up to follow Maggie towards the exit.

“Maggie, wait!” She said. “What’s going on?”

They got out of the bar. It was cold outside, and the silece served as a cruel contrast to the comforting noise inside. It was demanding, an empty space that had to be filled. “Wait, this is not fair - the least I deserve after you ask me out and kiss me out of nowhere after all this time is an explanation. Sawyer!” When Maggie didn’t stop, Alex grabbed her by the hand, exclaiming one more ‘stop’.

She did, and when Maggie turned around to face Alex, she couldn’t stop the tears filling her eyes. Just as she was about to speak, it started raining. “I’m sorry, Alex. You deserve someone better. I hurt you, and I never meant to but you deserve to be with someone who never lets go of you in the first place. Someone that doesn’t have to see you moving on to understand that all they want in this world is to just… _kiss_ you-”

Before she had the chance to say anything else, Alex cupped her face in her hands and kissed her. It was shaky and hesitant at first, undoubtedly because last time Alex Danvers went with her heart and kissed Maggie, she ended up being rejected, but then Maggie returned a kiss, one hand holding onto Alex’s, the other grasping her back and pulling her closer. Slowly, Alex warmed up, any calculated, hesitant feeling to her kiss leaving. They deepened the kiss, pulling each other close as though trying to make up for the time they lost dreaming of this exact moment. Alex felt her heart race in a way she never did before, threatening to burst out of her chest at any given moment. The sound of rain silenced out everything else, their heat rebelling against the cold raindrops. Everything felt so different for Alex, so _real_ . _Was this what everyone talked about all the time?_

When they broke the kiss the stood there for a couple more seconds, foreheads touching, held in each other’s embrace. Heavy breaths turning into fog in the cold night air, rain relieving the silence. “I don’t want anyone else, I want you. I want to be with _you_.” Alex’s voice was soft, almost a whisper.

“I didn’t want you to be with me when it’s all shiny and new and get disappointed when you got to know that I’m just me.” Maggie nearly flinched at the thought of Alex leaving her like so many before her.

“How could I ever be disappointed in you, Maggie Sawyer?” Alex tightenned her embrace, reassuring Maggie.


End file.
